


[涉英]无用的魔法

by akoiro



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akoiro/pseuds/akoiro
Summary: 涉最后一次使用魔法是在二年级的冬天，对着坐在病床上的英智。





	[涉英]无用的魔法

*不懂日语，全是洗脑包  
ooc，一点也不amazing

 

再次见面是在医院里。

说是见面，也仅仅是我单方面地隔着玻璃看他而已。玻璃对面的身影一如既往、甚至加倍的消瘦，但这并非什么不可思议的事。令人惊讶的是他的眼睛，明明应当化作星辰，此时却黯淡无光。恐怕任何人都不能将他与那个“胜利者”联系起来吧。

有趣吗？惊奇吗？应该说是十分奇妙吧。

“您是来探望病人的吗？”护士小姐经过他的病房，坚硬的脸上对我露出戒备的神色。

“......的确是这样的☆”

虽然没准备花束，不过万能的日日树涉能随时变出一片花海！虽然没带上水果，不过彩带与白鸽也能暂时替代！

我第一次走进了这间病房。

我们目光相接。在那一刻我就无比笃定了，这才应该是那双眼睛原有的模样。何等让人幸福！赠予他鲜花，得到的回报是两颗仿佛能感受到温度的星星！

于是就一发不可收拾了。

对我而言这的确是一件非常有趣的事。不久前的敌人如今低着头全心贯注地把玩着自己带来的小玩意、用矜持的语气提出孩子气的要求，像是：“今天能再讲一个睡前故事再走吗？”

不过也只止于此。这位难以捉摸的“皇帝陛下”貌似十分享受那些共同度过的轻松时光，却不打算提出一些更有意思——更出格——更令人兴奋的要求。我莫名开始焦躁起来，难道是因为学年即将结束？我本该不在意这些事的，如今，只能归根于他——作为“对手”，有趣的吸引力超越阀值了吧？

虽然Amazing永远不嫌多，但此时我竟然对自己的处理能力产生了一丝怀疑。

能不能稍微作个弊呢？

真是抱歉，我明明已经卸下了“魔法师”的称号……

请允许我失一次信吧。

“英智？”我试着叫了他的名字。

最后再使用一次魔法，从今以后——这回是真的，依靠把戏、爱，与Amazing生存下去。

“涉。”是咒语生效了吗？他给出了回应，有些迷茫地看着我，“你想要......加入我的fine吗？”


End file.
